This research project will assess the self-concept of 40 American Indian youths before and at the end of a prescribed Cultural Teaching program. The experimental subjects (up to 6 at a time) will be exposed to the following culturally relevant experiences during a 30-day residential program for cultural teaching: (a) sweat lodge and other ceremonies, (b) group discussions of traditional American Indian values and beliefs and their relationship to living as a good person, (c) practice in traditional American Indian arts and crafts, and (d) modeling of a life style which can be sober, cooperative, and productive. An equal number of control subjects will be assigned on a random basis to receive pre- and post-testing only. Both experimental and control groups will also be followed-up after six months. It is hypothesized that subjects in the experimental group will show an enhancement of their self-concept, significantly greater than any change found in the control subjects. Furthermore, it is hypothesized that enhanced self-concept will be found to be related to fewer psychological and social problems at the time of follow-up.